White Memories
by Playernamedgus
Summary: This is a revised story. I uploaded it earlier this year and didn't like it so I revised it. This is an AU where Ren didn't get into Beacon and Nora is all alone. Until Richard White comes along to cheer her up and be the R in Team JNPR. This the story of Richard White and his adventures at Beacon Academy. Rated T for language. Might turn M later. Also this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rich, can you restock the fire crystals?" A man called out from below Richard.

"Ya you got it Travis" Richard called back. He went downstairs to the store. He walked over to the closet and got some fire crystals. He opened the display and placed them inside. After he was done he noticed a beautiful woman at the register. He walked up to her. "Welcome to The Dust Bowl how may I help you?"

Richard looked at the woman features. He looked at her smooth skin that flowed into her red and gold dress, her wonderful ash black hair, and her golden eyes. ' _Wow she is gorgeous. Hope she wants to be a valued costumer'_.

The beautiful woman looked at him. "I am in the market for some fire dust and crystals."

"Well you are very lucky I just put some more out." Richard responded.

"Well if you put them out I must be"

Richard blushed at the statement not being used to treatment like that. "How many crystals and how much dust?". Richard asked as he turned to get a bag ready.

"Oh shit" the woman said. "Pardon my speech. I forgot my lien at home."

"No worries ma'am. I can hold your order till you come back."

"Are you sure you won't run out."

"No, we won't we have a fully stocked closet full of dust and crystals of all elements."

The woman perked up at hearing that. "Well okay then. I need two pounds of the burn dust and 5 crystals of fire."

Richard rung it up on the register. "That will be 837 miss"

"Perfect" She almost squealed. "I will be back later tonight."

"Okay. We lock up at 11 so just be here before that and you will be fine"

The woman leaned over the counter and whispered "Lovely, I might see on bringing you a tip as well". After that she turns around and walks out the door.

Richard leaned back ' _What did she mean by that'_.

Richard, Travis, Mitt, and David sat upstairs in the common area of their apartment/dust store. "So, Rich how about that looker you were talking to earlier?"

Richard blushed "Well she told me her order, but then forgot her lien at home. So, I put it on hold for her she should be back soon." He got up to go back downstairs to the store.

"Rich take your dads pistol. With all these robberies, you can never be too safe." Mitt pointed towards the desk drawer.

"Yes sir" He got the gun out and tucked it into the back of his jeans.

He went back downstairs to the register to wait for that woman. Richard peeked over a display to see a small girl in a red cloak looking at an X-ray and Vav comic book. He looked at the clock and it read _10:45_. _'Damn I thought she show up'_. Right then the door opened and a man dressed in white, a bowler hat, and orange hair covering half his face.

The man walked up to the counter Richards at. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?"

"Pretty late I guess" Richard retorted.

"Funny man huh." He gestured towards the thugs he was with. They drew their weapons and pointed towards Richard. "Dust. Now."

Richard laughed nervously "What can I get you guys?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" One of the thugs went flying out the window.

The man turned towards his goons "Well get her" The goons ran towards her.

Richard pulled the gun out of his waist band and pointed it towards the orange-haired man.

"Oh, my my we have a brave soldier here don't we." The man said looking dead at the gun pointed towards his face.

Richard pulled the trigger but nothing happened just a click. _'What the hell! Mitt told me my dad used this on every mission'_. His thoughts were interrupted by a metal cane getting smashed against his head.

"Come on kid at least load your gun" The man walked out of the store and fired a dust round of some kind his from his cane at the red girl.

Richard got up and sees the man going up a ladder on a building. _'Get back here_ ' Richard screamed in his mind. He spun the gun on his finger to draw it and the trigger glows green. Richard pulled the trigger and a green streak fired from the barrel striking near the man's left hand. The man quickly got on to the roof of the building.

"Want to go after him?" The small girl asked. Richard nodded. The two ran towards the ladder the man went up.

Richard let the red cloaked girl go first. He looked back at the store and sees Travis and David running to catch up. "You two go back inside I got this". The two don't stop running "Guys stop". Richard spotted a dark-green pauldron in Travis's hands and he spotted a holster wrapped around David's shoulder. Travis and David run up to Richard and hand him the two items.

"Put this around your shoulder" Travis tells Richard placing the pauldron in his left hand.

"And put this on like a belt and make sure the holster is on your right side" David added putting the holster in his right hand. Richard gave them a nod and the duo ran back to the store "Good luck" they both said.

Richard quickly suited up and starts to climb the ladder to the top of the building. When he gets to the top he sees that cloaked girl fighting the criminal. Richard drew the gun like before spinning it along his finger, he caught it and fired the gun. The green bullet strikes the man in the side. The man grunted and continued to slam his cane against the giant scythe that the girl is using. _'What? A bullet should have penetrated his skin._ ' He tried again and the man dodged the bullet.

"Look kids I love to stay but I have a ride to catch." After he said that a bullhead appears from below the wall of the building. It turned on its headlights which blinded the two teenagers. When they could finally see again the man is stood in the bay door. "Heads up" He threw a fire crystal and shot it as it landed by the teenager's feet.

Richard opened his eyes after the explosion. He was on one knee. Richard must have rolled out of the way out of instinct. He looked to where he was to see a blonde woman attacking the bullhead with purple shards. He looked at his hands and sees one is normal and the other his metal. He looked to his shoulder. Richard's eyes widened at seeing the pauldron has turned his whole arm into metal. He gazed up at the bullhead and sees that gold and red dress. ' _That bitch was scoping us out_.' Richard concluded in is head. He draws his gun again and opened fire. After each pull of the trigger spinning it to load another. The woman Richard talked to earlier was blocking every bullet with her hand. She finally got annoyed and summoned her these weird rifts below her attackers. Richard heard a screech, then felt heat, then he blacked out.

The last thing he heard before completely going unconscious is "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder; protect thee."

"Ow my head" Richard said as he woke up from his unconscious state. He looked around and saw he is in a chair across a table from another chair, its empty. He went to stand up, but that blonde woman from the roof storms in from the door.

"Sit down" she commanded. Richard complied hastily. He stared at her and sees she is holding a tablet. She was furiously moving things around on it. She looked up at him and Richard looks away in fear. "Your actions tonight" She started "were very brave" Richard perked up a bit "but that does not excuse the recklessness you exhibited" Richard deflated back down into his chair "You fought against a well-armed criminal and a huntress without aura. You could have died young man." The woman stared at Richard waiting.

"Sorry" Richard mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Glynda leave the poor boy alone he has had enough tonight" a mysterious voice called from outside the door.

Richard looked at the man walking in; tall, white hair, brown eyes, and has a cane. The man sat in the chair across from Richard and took the mug that was sitting there. He took a sip and set it back down. He grabbed the tablet from the blonde woman and read "Richard White, son of the hunters Emerson and Ella White, currently seventeen, orphaned at three years old, six foot even, brown hair, and green eyes" The man looked at Richard wanting confirmation and Richard nodded. The man started up again "Seen fighting Roman Torchwick alongside a Signal student named Ruby Rose" Richard nodded again. "You had no aura when you went up there. Now I have a couple of years under my belt, but I would never fight someone without aura."

"I have a question." Richard spoke up "What is aura?"

"Well aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It can protect us, heal us, and help us attack our enemies."

"Is that how Torchwick survived my gunshot?"

"Precisely"

"So, if I didn't have any how did I survive?"

"I unlocked yours for you"

"What?!" Richard looked baffled and angry.

"You would have died if I didn't do it. Do you remember anything from the roof?" The man says calmly.

"I remember fighting that Torchwick guy and then that woman" Richard trailed off at remembering that woman "then I remember a lot of heat." He looked up at the brown-eyed man who was taking a sip from the mug. "You... you said somethings about being unbound by death and releasing my soul." Richard looked down at his body and it was glowing green. "My aura"

"Exactly. Now, do you know who I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You got saved by the headmaster himself", the girl Richard now knows is Ruby Rose said while standing next to her big sister Yang.

"Ya it's kind of crazy isn't it", Richard responded. He looked out the window of the bullhead taking new students to Beacon. He sees his dust store and sighed, _'I will miss you guys'_. Richard's gaze turned back to the sisters fighting or hugging. He chuckled and separates them just in time to see Glynda Goodwitch appear on a hologram.

"Who is she?", Yang asked.

"Glynda Goodwitch" Richard and the hologram said at the same time, "Timing am I right". Ruby and Yang laughed at the comment.

They were still laughing when some sick blonde wobbled by looking green in the face. He vomited a little and it got onto Yang's shoes. "Uhh Yang", Richard pointed towards her shoes. Her face went from happy to mad and her eyes went from lilac to red with one blink. "Ruby is she good?", Ruby grabbed Richard and pulled him out of the way before Yang knocked him down. "Ruby I'm confused why is her hair on fire and her eyes red?", he looked over and sees her yelling at the poor boy.

"It is her semblance", Ruby pointed out.

"Her what?"

"You don't know what a semblance is?", Ruby asked surprised. Richard shook his head no. "Well it is a power or ability that a person has. Once you have your aura unlocked you can unlock your semblance."

"Oh okay, is there a way to unlock it instantly?"

"Everyone is different Richard. People unlock them different ways.", Ruby looked at Yang still terrorizing the sick boy. "Maybe she will calm down" Yang grabbed him by the collar and cocked her arm back for a punch. "Maybe not", Before Ruby knows it Richard was dashing towards Yang. "Richard no!", Richard tripped and rolled onto his pauldron activating its ability. He put himself in between Yang and the blonde boy putting his metal arm up as a shield. Yang's fist hit his arm causing a shock wave to rattle throughout the bull head shaking it some. The blonde boy fainted and Yang's fist was still against Richard's arm. Ruby ran up in awe, "Richard are you okay?".

"Ya... ya I think so", he moved back Yang's fist still in the air. "Y... Yang?", he asked nervously.

"You blocked my punch", she looked up and batted her eyes. Richard gave out a breath of relief seeing them go back to red. "That was awesome!", she cheered pulling him into a deadly hug. Ruby joined in cheering as well. The poor blonde boy groaned unconsciously as the bullhead dropped to land.

The bullhead landed at the air docks and opened its doors as a ramp came down to the floor. Richard went over to the fainted boy and nudged him awake. "Hey we landed", Richard told the boy and he immediately ran out of the bullhead to vomit. Richard walked out of the bullhead and looked around his new home. Beacon was alive with new students and old ones running back and forth. Its sounds filled Richards ears and reminded him of the store during a sale. _'All right Beacon throw your worst at me'_ , he thought as he strolled down the paved path to the huge tower before him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard sniffling to his side. Richard looked around and sees an orange-haired girl siting alone on a bench with her head down, crying. Richard walked over and sat next to her. "Rough day?", Richard asked the girl. She didn't respond she just kept crying and sniffling. Richard decided to take a more direct approach. He wrapped her in a hug, nowhere near how strong Yang's was, and he told her in a calming voice it's okay.

The girl hugged back, "Thank you".

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it with a total stranger?", Richard asked getting a nod from the girl.

"My best friend didn't get accepted to Beacon while I did", she said trying not to start sobbing again. "It sucks because we have been friends for ever and now me and him won't see each other anymore."

"It's okay. I left the only people I knew to come here."

"Really?", she asked wiping her eyes

"Really. Hey, since we don't have any friends here why don't we be friends?", Richard asked.

"I would love that", the girl said perking up "My names Nora Valkyrie", Nora states extending her hand for a handshake.

Richard shook her hand, "My name is Richard White".

"Richard, huh? I'm going to call you Richie okay", Nora said not taking no for an answer.

"Ya sure", Richard smiled and got up, "You coming?"

"One sec", Nora grabbed Magnhild, her weapon, in grenade launcher form and attached it to its place on her back. "All ready to go", Nora said as bubbly as she can. _'What have I just done'_ , Richard thought before having to run as fast as he can to catch his new friend.

As they were running he heard an explosion but decided to ignore it. Nora was fast but not as fast as Ruby so he thought he could catch up, he was mistaken. He caught up to her in the auditorium jumping up trying to see over the taller people in front of her. He walked up next to her and got down on a knee, "Need a lift?".

"Yay Richie", Nora jumped up onto his shoulders and he stood up.

"Can you see?"

"Yes, I can", Nora poked his nose, "Boop"

He heard Ruby talking about exploding in the courtyard earlier.

After the Headmaster's speech Nora and Richard walked back to the ballroom for sleeping arrangements. They walked into the ballroom to see about a hundred students filling up the space with their sleeping bags. Nora looked around for a spot while Richard went to go get two sleeping bags. When he came back he found Nora sprawled out on the ground asleep. "Nora", he said as he tried to coax her awake, "Nora".

After the third time, he gave up and put out their sleeping bags and ever so carefully put Nora in her bag. She slept like a rock while Richard picked her up and put her down in the sleeping bag for the night. Richard knew that she will be fine while he went to go change, but he couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her in a room with other guys while she was sleeping.

Richard quickly ran into the bathroom to change wanting to minimize the amount of time Nora will be left alone. He was almost done getting changed until he heard a voice, "Goddammit"

Richard walked a corner to see that blonde boy from the airship holding a baby blue onesie with rabbits on it. Richard laughed internally at the sight not wanting to embarrass him any further.

Richard called out, "Want to trade?".

The boy looked over and sees Richard holding his pajama shorts and shirt. "Are you sure?", he responded.

"Yes I am. Now hand it over", Richard threw his pajamas to the boy and took his onesie.

"Thank you so much...", The boy trailed off not knowing his helpers name.

"Richard. Richard White"

"Thank you, Richard,"

"Don't worry about it", Richard said putting on the onesie. He wasn't afraid of being laughed at or bullied. He knew that they were just insecure bastards. "Before you leave. What is your name?", Richard asked.

"Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it.", Jaune said confidently.

Richard gave Jaune a look. "Well uhh maybe they do"

Richard laughed and walked out with Jaune. "Goodnight lady killer".

"That is a good one", a feminine voice behind them taunted.

"Jesus Yang!", Richard exclaimed. He looked at her up and down in her tight shorts and tank top, _'Not bad'_.

Richard was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yang laugh "It's not important stuff happens", Yang tells Jaune.

"Okay good", Jaune said walking off to his sleeping bag.

"Nice sleepwear Rich", Yang teased while dusting off the shoulder.

"Not my preferred choice but its better me than him", He pointed Jaune who is already asleep.

"That is very nice of you"

"Eh I do what I can. Night Yang", Richard walked off going back to Nora who was still asleep. He lied down in his bag and smiled. His first day at Beacon done, now he just has to survive four more years. His eyes slowly slide close while he was thinking of spending four years with Nora. He smiled than falls asleep.

Nora woke up hours ago, and has been waiting for her new best friend to wake up. She couldn't take it anymore so she did the only thing that would work. Nora got up and sat on Richard's stomach. Nora knew that he would be a little upset that he got woke up, but would forgive her.

After a couple of minutes of her sitting on him and nothing she decided to poke his nose. That got a response, it was a groan but it was a response none the less. She did it repeatedly till one eye opens. "Good morning Richie" Nora sung while Richard propped up on his elbows.

"Nora I can't get up till you get off"

"Oh right", Nora hopped off.

Richard stood up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. He looked around to see most people still sleeping or getting back from the shower. A shower sounded great to him and he walked that way grabbing his towel and toiletries on the way.

He entered the shower with hot water covering his body. He relaxed and thought about initiation _. 'How will we form teams? How will we be tested? I only know basics. Why did the headmaster let me into the school?'_ , all these questions came and went in his mind as he showered. When he finished, he brushed his hair and just when he started brushing his teeth a certain bomber came in, "How do you think teams are going to be made? "she said.

"Ah!" Richard screamed dropping his tooth brush onto the counter. "Nora this is the guys... eh who cares", Richard said, knowing that Nora wouldn't leave until he was done.

"Well I think we should have a code or a call that will make sure we will be on the same team.", Nora went on about it all morning even during breakfast which was amazing because she always had pancakes in her mouth. She kept talking about sloths or something Richard couldn't remember or cared.

They reached his locker and he put on his holster and pauldron. Once he placed his gun in the holster he turned to Nora, "Nora I don't think sloths make a lot of sound"

"That is why it's perfect", she yelled at him.

Richard chuckled and walked with her to the cliffs for the awaited initiation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The Headmaster stated while looking at the new pawns that have come to the play his game. He looked at each of them one by one. Everyone he saw he knew will survives. That was true until he set his eyes on Jaune Arc, who was standing nervously at the end. "There has been a lot of talk about teams. I will be putting those rumors to rest. The first person you make eye contact once you land is going to be your partner for the next four years."

"I told you" Nora said pointing a finger at Richard.

The Headmaster looked at the two and smiled at the two bickering like children. "Once you have partnered up head to the northern end of the forest to the temple. There you will find relics, pick one and head back to the cliffs. Good luck, you'll need it." The first platform clicked into position and fired of the first student into the air.

"Uh, so how are we getting there. Are you dropping us off?" the scraggly blonde asked.

"No, you will be falling."

"So, is there a landing strategy?"

"No, you will be making your own"

Richard looked over at Jaune seeing the panic in his eyes. ' _It will be okay. You will do this._ ' Richard told himself. Hearing another platform go he saw that Nora was next. "Good luck"

Her platform clicked and she switched Magnhild into its hammer form, "Boop" she tapped his nose before shooting off into the air towards the forest.

Richard activated his pauldron by hitting the top of it and braced for lift off as his platform's gears cranked up. He went over his plan for landing he created once he heard The Headmaster tell Jaune about making a landing strategy. He will put his arms up into a cross with his armored one in front for safety. Then when he hits the ground he will roll onto his pauldron and draw his gun in case of enemies.

While going over his plan he felt a lot of air going by. He realized he just got flung towards the forest. Richard pulled his arms up into the cross and just in time before he crashed through a tree leaving a human sized hole in the middle of it. The next thing Richard saw is ground and he started his roll. He did it to early and he lands flat on his back dazed from the impact. "Damn" he muttered to himself brushing off the dirt and leaves. The forest was quiet as he walked away from his lack luster landing spot. It was like no one was in the forest. Almost if he was the only one that landed. Those thoughts left him as he heard an explosion with pink fire over the treetops. ' _Nora'_ he thought as he took off towards the cloud of smoke.

Richard shortly came across a small meadow surrounded by trees on all sides. As soon as he walked into the high grass he felt watched. He slowly crept through t trying to be as quiet as possible. He heard the grass move behind him. Richard drew his gun and spun it. With the trigger, glowing green, he started to move towards the tree line. When Richard crossed the center of the field a huge black snake head popped up from the grass. "What the hell are you?" he asked the creature, but the only response he got was the head lunging towards his body. Richard sidestepped away and the head hit the ground kicking dirt up. When the dust settled, the snake lunged again this time Richard sidestepped and fired his gun towards the beast's face, striking its right eye. The gigantic snake cried out in pain alerting another giant snake creature, but this one was white. Richard sighed at the sight of the other snake realizing that there was more than one. He fired his gun at the white snake's body and head trying to damage it in anyway, but to no avail. Richards bullets or weird green streaks weren't doing anything to the creature. "How am I supposed to do this? Is there a weak spot?" Richard asked to himself still firing and dodging the lunges from both snakes. The white one got a hit on Richard's side and knocked him down. The black one took no break and coiled around him in a cylinder leaving a little room for movement. Richard couldn't escape the scaly prison by jumping, so he tried climbing. After a couple, grueling tries, that took every ounce of energy from him, he gave up. Trying to climb up a moving wall that shrinks is harder was than it looks. "Dammit, this is it!" he yelled out mad at himself for failing on the first day. He closed his eyes and punched the ground with his metal-casted arm not seeing that it glowed green as he cocked it back. When his fist hit the ground a sonic boom sounded with a shockwave running across the ground tossing the huge snakes away.

When Richard opened his eyes his sees he is in a crater. He climbed out to see all the grass is flattened and what he thought was two snakes are one big snake. Richard ran over to the body seeing the black snake half gashed open by the force of the shockwave that pulsed through its body. On the other hand, the white half was barely moving. Richard saw minor damage, but was still injured due to the other half's wounds. The head was trying to get up. "Time to end you" Richard said with anger. As he stood in front of the white half's head Richard felt all the emotions that he felt seeing the black snake coil him up and Richard coked his fist back. He dealt a devastating blow to its skull killing it instantly.

"Makah!" he heard from the tree line.

' _It might be another creature of a different breed'_ Richard thought while running towards it. Once he reached the tree line Nora dropped out of a tree.

"Surprise Richie!" Nora exclaimed as she looked into eyes. "Yay now we are partners"

"Yes, we are" Richard said with glee a small smile on his face, while poking her nose, "Now let's getting going to the temple". Right then a bear like monster came out of the brush. Richard stepped in front of Nora to protect her from the disgrace of nature. "Nora just stay calm and…" he looked behind him and sees that Nora is missing, "NORA!" Richard screamed. The bear roared and spun around to show Nora riding it, smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on Richie" Nora said kicking the creature. It roared and took off North.

Richard thought he had been running for miles until he caught up to Nora at the temple. When he got there, she was standing on the now dead bear creature. "Nora, please don't do that again" he struggles to get out of his mouth. He looked at the ground in exhaustion. Richard looked up and Nora is nowhere to be found.

"Did that girl ride in on an Ursa?" Richard heard as he looked around. ' _So, there is a name for them_ ' he thought looking at the dead body, now dissipating into black smoke.

"I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle." Nora sung as she posed with her relic.

Richard heard her song and looked at her with a glare, "NORA!".

"Coming Richie" Nora cheered and she ran up to his right side.

"This your partner Yang?" Richard asked looking at the black-haired girl on the other side of Yang.

"Yes, she is quite" Yang was cut off by a screaming.

"Aaahhhh" someone screamed above them. They all looked up to see Ruby Rose falling from the sky and a 'Grimm' bird above Ruby.

Before Ruby can hit the ground Jaune Arc came flying from the side and hit her midair knocking them into a tree. Leaves falling as they landed on a branch.

Then a redhead ran out from the tree line from where Jaune flew in from, getting chased by a giant scorpion.

"What is with all of the things out here?" Richard asked drawing his gun.

"They are Grimm. They are pure evil and are attracted to hate and fear." Yang's partner said.

"Oh" Richard said shocked that they all knew this. "I'm going to go help Jaune and Ruby out of the tree", Richard jogged over to the tree to get Jaune and Ruby out. They were half way up the tree on a big branch, Jaune sitting up against the tree while Ruby was standing on the branch. She jumped down and ran over to Yang. "Hey Jaune! You need any help?" Richard asked Jaune.

"No I am good man"

"Okay, I am going back to the rest"

"All right, I will be down in a minute." Jaune told him.

Richard walked back to the others who were looking up at the giant bird 'Grimm' as the girl with a bow would have said.

"Is she going to fall?" Ruby asked.

"No, she won't fall" Yang told Ruby trying to give her confidence.

"And she is falling" Richard quipped.

Jaune saw from the tree and jumped to save the falling girl. He holds her bridal style in the air. "Just dropping in" he said smoothly then he looked down and gulps. They both dropped to the ground, Jaune breaking a white-haired girl's fall.

"My hero" she said angrily.

"My back" Jaune groaned.

The two fallen teens then see a blur of red and gold fly by and land on her side. "Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed and ran over to the girl. He helps her up and apologizes for getting her into the trouble.

"Nora let's go help Jaune" he says running over to the injured girl.

They put her arms around Jaune and Richard's shoulders for bracing and balance. When they get back to the temple they see giant feathers and a frozen scorpion in the meadow. The sight sent a shiver down Richards spine, he finally realized what these people are capable of. He is glad that they are on his side and not against him.

"The plan is to run and to get back to cliffs" Ruby told everyone.

"Run and live that sounds like a plan I can get behind" Jaune said getting a chuckle and a scoff from a certain white princess.

Ruby and Jaune grabbed their relics. "Time, we got going huh" Richard pointed to the scorpion that was about to break free of his icy prison. The screech of the bird furthered his point, and they all ran towards the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The eight teenage warriors broke from the tree line in a furry. The cliffs were in their sights all they must do is cross a field then a weird bridge structure that hung over a chasm. That's not too hard, right? But when you have a giant death scorpion and falcon…eagle…condor… whatever type of bird it was chasing you it might get more difficult. Anyways the octet stormed across the field with trying their best to slow down the scorpion, that was catching up to them.

Ruby and Jaune were in the front leading the group towards the bridge, the two most unlikely people to lead warriors. In the middle of the mob were Richard, Yang, Nora, and Weiss, who Richard found the name out of Jaune who told him her name while describing her beauty. In the back, there was Pyrrha and Blake because they hand the most movement with the gun forms of their weapons. This formation was created by Jaune so the team could do damage while moving at a quick pace through the dense forest.

To the dismay of Weiss, it worked well while they were in the forest. Now they were in the field and they need a change of plan because that bird flew over the trees of the forest. Jaune looked back and saw the perfect plan, "Nora!"

"Yes Jaune" she responded.

"Distract that bird"

"Okeydokey boss" Nora pulled out Magnhild in grenade launcher mode. She pelted the bird with grenades.

The beast screeched and landed on top of the bridge structure. Some of the pillars on the structure crumbled under the weight adding some doubt to the octet approaching it.

Richard pulled out his pistol and spun it. The gun that his father had used will now protect Richard from the Grimm that threaten to hurt him. Richard felt the ground shake as they reach the bridge he turned around to fight off the scorpion. The others ran past, Pyrrha stopping with him to help defend the start of the bridge. Richard felt the fear rushing through him, but that fear fueled his actions to defend those he cared about so they don't have to fear. He shot at the Grimm's head, but no damage was dealt. His shot only seemed to piss it off more. The Grimm slammed its stinger into the bridge breaking it in two, thus separating Richard and Pyrrha from the rest.

"Nora, we have to get over there" Jaune said running to the gap in the bridge, "and we both know we can't jump that."

"Put your shield up and face me" Nora demanded. Jaune complied and did what he was told, though he had doubts about the plan. The next the Jaune heard was a boom and he went soaring across the chasm.

Jaune smashed against Richard sending Richard hurling into the scorpion. Richard held onto the stinger and started to punch it with his metal arm. He got an affirmative scream from the beast. It started to flail its stinger knocking Richard off and into a pillar.

"Richie!" Nora screamed as the Grimm went towards him stinger ready to kill.

On the other side of the chasm Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss have defeated the giant bird. The headless bird fell into the canyon with a silence. The now quartet looks to the others seeing Richard about to get impaled. "Weiss stop that thing" Ruby yelled from atop the cliffs. Weiss dashed across the chasm using her glyphs as transport.

Weiss might not be the friendliest person, but she would not let a person die if she can help it. That was beaten into her head in training from her older sister. Weiss knew she needed to hit the whole Deathstalker. She spun the chamber on Myrtenaster to electricity dust. She landed next to Nora who was trying to get past Pyrrha to save Richard. Weiss looked at Richard against the pillar, she doesn't see a failure, she saw a poor choice of attack. She closed her eyes and summoned a glyph below the Deathstalker. A cloud appeared above the deathstalker and made a clap of thunder.

Richard sees Nora getting held back by Pyrrha. He teared up because she will lose her only friend here and because he can't get up off the ground to defend himself to stop that from happening. He looked over to Jaune who he knew is trying to think of a plan of attack. He looked back to Nora and was glad of the pounding in his ears so he couldn't hear her screams. He pulled his left arm up to wave goodbye to them.

That's when a lightning strike came down from a cloud above him and hit the Deathstalker dead center tearing off its stinger and making it land into the body of the beast. Now the beast was crippled and smoking but still alive it reared up its stinger. Then another strike comes down hitting Richard's metal left arm.

Richard felt the electricity coursing through him. He felt his heart tensing from the static in him. He knew he was going to die now so he winked at Nora so he can see her face one last time before he closed his eyes for the last time.

 **'NORA VALKYRIE. SEMBLANCE: CAN USE ELECTRICITY TO POWER MUSCLES. COPYING SEMBLANCE FOR USE.'** Richard's mind read. He felt a surge of power and his eyes snapped open. Feeling stronger he jumped up onto the Deathstalker's back and hit its stinger deeper into the Grimm. He then got thrown off but landed on his feet. The Grimm faced him angrier than before. Richard ran up and punched the stinger using his supercharged metal arm pushing it further into its own body.

The Deathstalker stopped moving and started to dissipate into thin air.

Richard had won, he had died and came back. The seven others ran up to him in shock of the events that just occurred. They all had different expressions of happiness, awe, and sickness, the latter only to Jaune. No one knew what to do or say, the feeling was just shocked happiness.

"Guys, can we go back to the academy?" Richard asked before passing out. He embraced the sweet rest that his mind needed after the display he just did.

Richard had been unconscious for three days now and Nora spent all her free time in the medical bay with him. The only way she would leave his side was when Jaune ordered her to. Her eyes are always red from tears because she couldn't imagine losing another friend. Over the time, Richard had been unconscious people have asked if they are together, but Nora always said that they are 'together but not together- together'. She has never thought of Richard like that, but seeing him almost die after being that friendly did something.

Nora sat in her chair beside his bed as she always did, holding his hand and sobbing. The clock read 2:17, that meant she has eight more minutes left until her next class. She looked up at his face, tears still in her eyes, and she was glad because of how peaceful he looked. She started to cry again wondering what would she have done if he died that day. Would she leave Beacon? Would she stay with her team?

Her team was the main reason she had stayed. They have helped her so much with this. Jaune was walking her around and making sure she was as happy as possible. Pyrrha was giving her hope and advice to mend her guilt. The guilt was the worst part for Nora to handle. _'Only if I saw what was behind Jaune before I launched him'_ , she thought before letting the tears fall again.

Nora glanced at the clock again 2:23. She had two minutes left until her class started, so she did what she always did before she left him and kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you after Port's class Richie. I will tell you his story of the day." she said trying to cheer herself up before going to class. She opened the door and bumped into a certain gray-haired man. "Sorry Headmaster"

"It is quite all aright Ms. Valkyrie. Just get to class." He responded

"Yes sir" Nora said with fake happiness.

The Headmaster walked into Richard's room and sat where Nora had been before. The young man before him had been invited into Beacon not on skill or ability but on the willingness to fight those who plan to destroy Remnant. But a thought kept itching at The Headmaster's mind _'How did he have Ms. Valkyrie's exact semblance?'_. That one question burned in his mind for three days and still no answers. Two people having the same semblance was incredibly rare except if you were Weiss Schnee, whose family had a genetic semblance that is passed down. How? It was the only thing The Headmaster could think. Until he heard a groan and saw a stir in the boy's face.

"Shit…my…head" he slowly spoke rubbing his head as he opened his eyes. To his shock, he saw The Headmaster sitting there with a relieved expression. Richard's face was more of fear because he just cussed in front of him. "I'm so sorry, please don't discipline me sir" he pleaded.

"Son, I run a fighting school for teenagers. I think I have heard a lot worse."

"Thank God."

"You might want to for letting you live."

"Yes, about that. What exactly happened?" Richard asked clearly don't remembering his experience.

"Well… I wasn't there so you might want your teammates to explain that"

"Teammates?!" Richard exclaimed

"Yes, I believe you are on Team Juniper alongside Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie."

Richard relaxed at hearing who his teammates were. His face slowly started to change to sadness at realizing what trouble he had put them through. Richard pushed the covers off to get up and saw that he was wearing his pajamas. Richard knew this had to be Nora's doing, who else would do that for him. _'Nora'_ Richard thought seeing the last time he saw her face. The fear and anguish that showed, her tears, she was trying to get past Pyrrha to save him. It was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

"Mr. White, I would advise against you getting on your feet." The Headmaster told Richard, who was trying to stand on his feet on the other side of the bed "You have been out for quite some time".

"How long?" Richard asked with a sadden tone sitting back on the bed defeated.

"Three days"

"Three days!" Richard spun around to face The Headmaster "You have to be kidding".

"You know I do not kid" The Headmaster responded "I know it is shocking to you, but rest assured Mr. White once you have the strength to walk you will be dismissed from the ward and will return to classes."

"Well I better start trying to get up again" Richard said with newfound enthusiasm. He put his feet on the floor of his room, he shivered from the coolness that touched his bare feet. Richard pushed himself up and wobbled and fell back down _'No, I will do it for Nora'_ he psyched himself up again and pushed off again. This time balancing himself immediately and placed one foot forward. Richard leaned off balance a little but corrected himself. He slowly made his way to the small bathroom connected to his room. He looked in the mirror and saw something pink on his cheek. Puzzled Richard wiped it off on his hand and examined it. _'Lipstick? Why is their lipstick on my cheek?'_ he mulled the thought over and decided someone probably put it there. _'Now, who would put lipstick on my cheek?'_ Richard asked himself and only one name came to mind.

"Nora"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After being released from the medical bay Richard found his way to his team's dorm room. He unlocked the door via his new scroll and opened the door. To his surprise, he found four beds in it. Co-ed rooms wasn't what he thought. He thought they would have separated rooms or at least separated into two bathrooms. He walked around and found his bed, obviously next to his partner's. What he didn't expect was to see Nora's bras and panties in between their beds. He quickly looked away from the floor. Richard decided that it was best for him to change into a new outfit. He liked wearing pajamas but he did not like the thought of wearing them all day. Richard grabbed some clothes from his drawers and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a Red vs Blue t-shirt. He then went and chilled on his bed. Richard's eyes slowly drifted close as his head hit the pillow.

A wind blew against Richard's face. It was cold and sharp almost like tiny cold swords slashing his face. The feeling awoke Richard from his slumber, he opened his eyes to see his new dorm room, but found himself in a wide meadow. It was almost an exact copy of the one Richard fought the two reptilian Grimm in. The fear that Richard felt rushed back into him at seeing the tall grass move, but to his relief it was just the wind.

Was he in the Emerald Forest again, or was he in another meadow in the middle of nowhere? Richard had no idea where he was. Maybe he was in Mistral roaming between towns. No, he must be dreaming because the last thing he remembers was lying down on his bed.

He rubbed his eyes trying to see if it would go away, it did not. _'How is this real?'_ Richard thought while he was standing up. The green grass that blew around him looked like an ocean of green before him and he was about to brave a voyage across it. The tall grass separated as his foot moved forward in step.

He continued across the meadow till he got to a rock in the middle. It was a big rock but not a boulder, he climbed onto the massive rock and looked out to where he came from. The path that he carved into the grass was very prominent like a ripple through water. Richard looked down unto the floor where he stood and saw a note, it read _If you want to see her again go east through the forest and don't stop till you find a temple_.

Richard threw the note off the rock and jumped down onto the ground. He looked to the sky at the blazing sun to see which way east is. He knew basic survival skills from David who used to be an explorer for Vale. The sun was in the west so Richard turned around and stormed off in that direction.

The woods were dense and didn't offer much light for Richard as he rushed through it. The darkness hid many dangers like roots to trip over, holes to fall in, and worst of all Grimm. Richard did not have time to think or to fear for their presence, he had to get to Nora.

Richard heard a growl from behind him and he sidestepped to the right. The growl continued to follow him, but he couldn't look back because it would waste time. After another minute of running Richard heard the growl behind him and one to his left, but he couldn't get sidetracked. He ignored the noises until they made him acknowledge them. A claw struck his back making him stumble and fall. Just what was that, it couldn't have been a Death-stalker or Nevermore the forest was to dense. It also couldn't have been the snake Grimm because Richard got hit with a claw.

His question got answered when two wolf-like Grimm appeared in front of him. The two Grimm's speed was impressive comparing to their size. To chase down a human and attack it took a lot of speed and strength. Realizing that, Richard did the one thing he could do, which was to run. He sprinted through the forest away from those beasts, he just hoped that Nora was still okay. Richard shivered as he heard now three howls from where he was.

Richard found the temple next to a small pond. The temple was just a rock floor with a small podium with a pink queen chess piece on it. The podium had Nora's symbol on it like someone made it exactly for her. Richard slowly approached the podium and grabbed the chess piece. He heard the slow crank of gears, then the podium fell into the rock floor.

Richard jumped off the rock floor as it split open and a chess board came out. The board was set up except that the side that Richard would play on the queen was missing and his opponent's side was empty. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that the pink queen must go on that space. He tightened his hold on the piece so that his knuckles turned white.

"You must play to save her." an unknown voice said.

"Where are you?" Richard asked knowing that whoever said that did this.

"Right here" the voice said on the other side of the table.

Richard jumped back at seeing a figure appear. It looked human but Richard could see through it and it was glowing green. It held a green queen that was as clear as him and he placed it on the board. The figures missing pieces faded onto the board looking exactly like him and the queen, there but faded. Richard placed his piece down and his pieces changed to pink, but his looked perfectly normal.

"Challenger makes the first move" the figured says.

Richard went over all the times he played chess with Mitt. _'What piece does what? Is that a rook or bishop?'_ he asked himself mentally while he moved his left most pawn up two spaces. The ghostly figure just chuckled as his pawn that was in front of his king vanished and then reappeared one space ahead. Richard saw this and panicked. He laughed at his move, how can he defeat someone who laughs at their opponent's first move. He must be a chess master. The cold wind that woke Richard in the field blew again giving him some relief from the burning sensation on his hands and face. Richard closed his eyes and concentrated on Nora to help him.

"Any day now would be nice" the figure mocked while glaring at Richard. The figure looked familiar to him, like he was someone he knows but hasn't seen in a while. The glow made the figure look like it was fading in and out of this form. It must of came from some afterlife or just his imagination. He couldn't think of anywhere this thing could of came from other than an afterlife of some sorts. "You going to forfeit already, such a shame. I thought you really loved her"

Richard's mind wanted him to jump over the table and kill him for saying that. The breeze stopped as soon as Richard moved the pawn in front of his queen up two spaces to almost match the figures pawn. The figure just waved his hand and his pawn took Richard's. One piece down and no idea what to do next Richard panicked again causing the wind to blow again.

After a few more moves, Richard lost and fell to his knees. He began to cry into his hands, "I failed Nora, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Richard cried out. The breeze came back gentle this time like a whisper against his cheek. The figure's pieces disappeared when he grabbed his queen, then the queen vanished in his hand. He lost the game to save her. Richard just lost his one chance to save Nora. How could he live with himself? The fact was he can't, so he stood up and walked over to the green thing. "Take me instead of her. She deserves to live"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" the figure said in a reserved voice. He held out his left hand, "The piece if you may".

Richard grabbed the piece off the table and held it in his hands. This was the last thing he would ever see of Nora, some dumb chess piece. Richard desperately wanted to see her face again. He wanted to see her smile and her eyes. He wanted to feel her finger push on his nose. He wanted them one more time before he had to say goodbye forever. "I want to see her again"

"You are not in a position to ask for anything"

"Oh, I'm not" Richard taunted while holding the pink queen.

"You are not because your question is invalid"

"What do you mean"

"I mean you will see her again"

"I will" Richard perked up and dropped his guard at the exciting news. When he did, the figure punched Richard's chest, surprising Richard that he was tangible. A green hand grabbed the piece and it vanished like the others. When Richard regained his sight on the figure he was walking away towards the forest. Richard gave chase towards him yelling at him to stop. The green glowing man turned around at the tree line.

"Yes"

"How do I see her again?" Richard asked with urgency in his voice. When the figure opened his mouth to answer three of the wolf-like Grimm lunged towards the figure. In one fluid motion the figure turned towards the Grimm, and shot two in the head, them punched the last dead in the face with the other hand causing it to fly backwards. "How did you do that?" Richard asked amazed at what he just saw.

"Learn from watching you" the figure said turning back towards him.

With those words, Richard knew who the figure was. The stance, the mockery during the game, and the reserved tone when they talked, it was the exact same tone when he talked to Nora. It was him, the figure was a copy of himself. He did not recognize the face because he had not seen his face in a while. He did look in the mirror, but got distracted at the lipstick. He forgot what he looked like.

"Now where was I" the figure said as tried to get Richard's attention, "to see her all you have to do is wake up". After the figure told Richard that he vanished and then everything went white for Richard

Richard sat up in a flash rubbing his eyes. He saw the dark dorm room with no one in it. Everything was where he left it. Nora's bras and panties were still between their beds, but he looked at them a little longer this time. The bathroom light was off so no one was in there.

Richard heard muffled voices and a click from the other side of the door. He stood up and walked over to the door. Right then it opened and Nora was standing there. Richard ran up to her.

"Ric" Nora was cut off by Richard's lips on hers. Jaune and Pyrrha stood in the hallway in shock at what they were seeing.

Nora and Richard separates and looked at each other. Richard realized what he just did. _'Shit'_ he thinks before closing the door shutting him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Richard slammed the door, ran into the bathroom, and locked the bathroom door. What did he just do? He was just happy to see her. That must be it. Nothing else. He cannot like her like that. It would destroy their friendship and now their team.

He heard the door open and close. Muffled voices and walking can be heard. The walking sounded to be getting closer to the door to the bathroom. Richard's heart beat faster and faster the closer it got. He saw the shadow of feet from under the door. Richard just needed to act normal when they asked him if he is okay. He is fine other than the fact that he kissed his best and only friend at Beacon.

"Hey Richard, are you okay in there?" he assumed it was Jaune who asked the question seeing how deep the voice is. The question that Richard was going to act normal to was asked and he panicked. The one thing he said he wouldn't do. Richard looked around the empty bathroom to try to find an answer. "The shower? No I would have started the water by now. The sink? No would have been done earlier. The toilet? Perfect I just have to flush it and wash my hands." Richard thought as he pulled down on the silver flusher.

"I will be out in a sec. Let me wash my hands first" Richard said as he turned on the cold water. The water felt like the cool breeze in his dream. Maybe it was a nightmare Richard hadn't made up his mind yet. He fully washed his hand even though he didn't go to the bathroom. After Richard finished he walked up to the door and slowly unlocked it. He turned the golden knob and pushed the door to open.

He walked out with his head down, like he did a shameful act and was now being paraded around town. He felt like a murder, but not of people but of friendship.

"Richard" Jaune spoke up "What happened?"

Richard couldn't look up at him. He didn't want to see the face of a disappointed leader. He didn't want to see Pyrrha sickened face at the act he did. But he did want to see Nora's face no matter what it showed.

Against his better judgement, he looked up to the wall at the other side of the room. Richard immediately felt two pairs of eyes on him at once. It made his stomach churn, like a stormy sea.

"Nothing happened" he lied through his teeth, "I just… I just…" he trailed off when he didn't see the girl he just kissed.

He was relieved and scared. "What if she ran off out of hatred or embarrassment? What if she was hiding in the room? What if she went into Team RWBY's room? What if she ran off?" His mind kept going back to that thought. Richard didn't know her response because he immediately ran into the bathroom. Maybe she was happy about it?

Richard franticly started to search the room for Nora or any signs of her. She was a loud girl but could be quiet when wanting to be. He opened the closet to find no one only clothes. Next was the beds. He checked under every single one three times to make sure.

He searched all the while Pyrrha and Jaune watched from their respective beds. Jaune was looking at Richard with a nervous look, not because of he was afraid of Richard but because Richard wasn't speaking. He was mumbling something about sloths. Pyrrha on the other hand was trying to get Richard to stop searching for whatever he was looking for and talk to them.

"Richard maybe you should sit down and talk to us" Pyrrha asked in a calm tone.

Richard looked at her, shook his head, and started to search again. The one person he had connected with other than Travis, Mitt, and David he scared off. Why did it have to happen to him? All he had to do was not scare her or accidently kill her or something, but no he just had to kiss her. He was an idiot.

After searching every inch of the room five times Richard knew 100% that she wasn't hiding anywhere in here, so he was going to find her. He grabbed his pauldron and pistol, he put them on in quickly and headed for the door.

"Richard stop" Jaune said, but to no avail. "Richard!" this time he yelled and Richard did stop for a second but then reached for the door handle. "Pyr a little help please" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha held her hand up and activated her semblance, which is polarity, to stop Richard. She used it to grab hold of his pauldron. Pyrrha pulled her hand back furiously and Richard flew back into the room and onto the floor.

Richard groaned and sat up. "Why?"

"Because you weren't telling us anything and you were about to run out dressed for battle.", Jaune told his teammate. Jaune got up and kneeled by Richard, "Tell me what happened and you can go."

"You know what happened. Now let me go find her.", Richard told Jaune fiercely.

Jaune sighed and waved to Pyrrha to stop holding him back. "Fine"

As soon as Pyrrha heard the fine she released him and Richard ran out of the room.

Richard passed corridor after corridor looking for Nora. The red carpet and brown walls were blurs to him as he ran by. The only thing that mattered to him was finding her. He wished that she wasn't upset or anything. Whenever a thought of her being mad at him entered his mind he just started to run faster.

He had cleared two dorm buildings and was on the way to the third when he got a notification on his scroll. When he opened his scroll, he saw his aura meter at 80% and a text from Jaune You need to slow down. You are using your aura to keep your stamina or that's what Pyrrha told me.

With the new information, Richard gained, he jogged into the third building to look for his partner and best-friend.

Richard busted through the roof door and dropped to his knees. No sign of Nora anywhere in there. The only thing he saw was blurs of red and brown.

He got up and walked slowly to the edge of the roof. The clear air helped to relax Richard. It reminded him of the nights where him and Mitt would play chess on the roof of the store/apartment. Richard never won, but he loved to play. It was like playing against the best player in the world, who was also your grandfather. Richard smiled at those memories of Mitt telling him how each piece moved every time they played, or the time when Mitt would purposely put a piece in danger so Richard could take it.

While thinking of those memories Richard had sat down with his legs over the ledge. The air had somehow hypnotized him in a swirl of memories. The sunset was about to past the horizon. The last golden rays shining against the smiling face of Richard White. How he could stay in this trance forever, but the memories of chess brought back the one where he lost to himself in that weird dream. He shook his head to rid himself of that memory.

His scroll buzzed again to show that curfew was in ten minutes. Richard got up to walk back down into the building, but he had to get one last look at the sun as it passed below the skyline of Vale. As he was looking he saw a bullhead land at the sky docks to drop off the last students from the city. The docks are where he met Nora on the first day. With that he dashed down the stairs and out the door heading for the docks.

He got there and sighed when he couldn't find Nora. The last place he could look for the night and nothing. Maybe she left completely after the kiss. Richard lowered his head and walked towards his own dorm building. He stopped when he heard sniffling.

His head snapped to see the bomber herself with her head in her hands. Almost like the first time he saw her. Still she was crying and that was about to change if Richard had anything to say about it.

Richard sat down next to Nora, "Rough day?".

"What do you want?" Nora said still sobbing.

"I wanted to talk about what happened. I want you to know that it was my fault and I'm sorry if I mad you upset. By the looks if it I guess I did", Richard looked at Nora, who had stopped sobbing.

Richard put his arm around Nora's shoulder. "Please forgive me" he said meekly.

Nora sat up and wiped her eyes. Her face red from crying. Alongside the streaks of tears made Richard upset at himself. He did that to her, how could she forgive him.

He was expecting her to walk away. He expected her to hit him. He expected her to just start crying again, but none of that happened. Nora just moved his arm off her shoulder and looked at him. She looked at him with those light blue eyes.

Richard couldn't understand why she hasn't hit him yet. She was just looking at him with her beautiful eyes. Now he felt worse because she saw some tears fall from her eyes down to her cheek. He wanted to go through himself off the docks. Those tears were killing him on the inside. He wanted her to hit him now.

Instead of hitting him she just smiled. She smiled at him. Richard couldn't understand it. How could she smile at him? He started to think of ways to apologize again but all thinking stopped when she leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled away Richard's eyes were wide and he was stunned. The girl who he thought was so hurt by him had just kissed him.

"Richard" Nora said, "Richard answer me" she pleaded this time.

He blinked once and looked at her eyes. Without another word, they both leaned in and kissed. They both deepened the kiss and began to breathe heavier. It wasn't a lustful kiss or a spark of the moment thing, it was a passionate one with an unbound emotion.

They broke apart for air and then their lips met again. This time something happened. A bit of Richard's aura went into Nora's body. The green aura ran over her body then faded away.

Richard never felt it happen but Nora sure did, it felt like an angel had blessed her. She felt a happiness go through her body she had never felt before. Not a sexual happiness either just a happiness one gets from being embraced by a loved one. Nora felt that her and Richard were now connected on a different level.


End file.
